zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metalreflectslime
Creating pages :Please, you have been already warned today, and before I see. Do not add new pages with no content, this is useless and helpless, if you want to add pages, please use an existing one as a template (infobox, text, etc.) or please avoid to add them. WiseAdventurer (talk) 18:14, February 24, 2017 (UTC) http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Electric_Keese Actually, my Internet got disconnected. I did at least put an infobox before publishing (or at the very least, I tried to). --Metalreflectslime (talk) 18:26, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Again and again and again, this really becomes annoying, this is the last time we ask you to only create new pages if you are able to add correct format and content. I do not know why it is so difficult to consider and follow all the advices we have kindly given to you and to use and copy a page template from another existing page! WiseAdventurer (talk) 00:14, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Ah okay. I just simply forgot the format and I was searching for a template of a previous viable page. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 00:20, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:Spacing I just opened and edited the page in source mode. This can be done by going to your preferences and switching your preferred editing mode to Source, rather than Visual or whatever it may be at. It's a personal preference; I like to be able to control everything about my edit and not leave anything to the system guessing what I want. -Teenbat (talk ¤ ) 03:00, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Editing tips Okay, but how does the source editor differ from normal editing? :The source editor provides a full text editor, all the options are present, and this allows to avoid some typos and bugs involuntarily added. In your user preference, you can select an option allowing you to have the source editor by default each time you edit a page. WiseAdventurer (talk) 13:32, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Speculations, rumours, leaks, etc. Hi Metalreflectslime. Your contributions are welcome, thank you, however Zeldapedia is an encyclopaedia, it is better to limit the information, any updates need solid sources. So anything coming from speculations, rumours, leaks, etc. must be avoided on articles, nevertheless, if you want to share them, you can use your blog or post a comment on the forum. Many thanks. WiseAdventurer (talk) 18:02, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I see. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 18:07, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Info sources and references As I wrote in another talk page, you have to be careful with your "sources" (images, articles, videos, etc.) and only use English version of the game, there are a lot of differences with the names, terms or expressions between the different versions. Also, can you please continue to provide a source each time you add a new name, term or expression, this allows to quickly check, to be sure with the source and the typography. Thank you. WiseAdventurer (talk) 04:02, February 26, 2017 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Za1QfYbgyR0 3:50 in the video. I used Google Translate. :But you cannot do that, you have a low probability to match the English version name. For example, in English it is the Spirit Orb, in French it is Triumph Emblem! (Emblème du triomphe), the Korok Seed is Korogu Nut (Noix Korogu), etc. WiseAdventurer (talk) 04:11, February 26, 2017 (UTC) I see, but the problem with "waiting for an official English name" is that we may forget about it later. It is best to edit when the memory is still fresh in our minds. Besides, I have not actually created the hyper link for it. Changing a name is much easier than renaming a page or deleting a page. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 04:14, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :Not at all, believe me. Anyway, I, and surely some other people here, will have a full database when the game will be release and the books (English, French and Japanese). WiseAdventurer (talk) 04:17, February 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Never use google translate. You should take WA's advice, wait for an English name. Green Rupee 05:06, February 26, 2017 (UTC)